


Playing in the Flames

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bickering, F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, Muggle Technology, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sex mentioned, Teasing, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: "Sirius is quite handsome, babe," she told him, keeping the teasing tone out of her voice.His thumb hovered overSnapchat. "If he's so handsome, maybe you should be with him," he sniffed.Her hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing his back soothingly."And, anyway, I'm beautiful, Hermione. I transcend all that."She reached up to hold the hand hanging over her shoulder. Kissing his wrist, she said, "Don't I know it."





	Playing in the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> there is just like....a mention of sex idk if that makes it mature or not.
> 
> please let me know if you think i should change the rating.

"Reg, please," Hermione sighed. "Just for a second."

He sighed, pulling his baseball cap off to reveal a mused set of dark curls. At her grin, he pouted. "I ran out of Sleak-E-Z, okay?"

She ran her fingers through them. "It's alright, babe."

At his continued pout, she tugged the cap from his hands and put it on his head backwards, looking him over fondly. "You look like your brother."

He tugged her phone from her hands, sliding the screen expertly. Drawing his arm around her shoulders, he looked them over in the camera. "Even without my product, I'm far better looking than that twat."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled for the photo, eyes falling closed when his lips pressed her temple. He gave her shoulder a squeeze as he put her phone in his pocket. He pulled out his own, scrolling through his pages of apps coolly.

"Sirius is quite handsome, babe," she told him, keeping the teasing tone out of her voice.

His thumb hovered over  _Snapchat_. "If he's so handsome, maybe you should be with him," he sniffed.

Her hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing his back soothingly.

"And, anyway, I'm beautiful, Hermione. I transcend all that."

She reached up to hold the hand hanging over her shoulder. Kissing his wrist, she said, "Don't I know it."

When he finally opened the app and held down the white button, he kissed her hair, grinning mischievously at the camera. "We're still in Jourdan. Still on honeymoon. Loving it?"

Hermione grinned as he pressed his face into her hair, "Loving it, babe."

He lifted his thumb, maneuvering them so he could kiss her properly. "I love you."

"I know."

He shook his head, a small smile on his face, letting her go long enough to save the video.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black? We're going to check out a different part of the cave, if you care to join us. We'll have to come back this way to leave, though, if you'd rather not."

"We're coming, bro. We want to be a part of the tour," Regulus told the guide, who seemed charmed by his familiar tone. He twined his fingers through hers as they trailed behind the group.

Hermione watched as he typed  _bliss_  out on the video, feeling her heart swelling in her chest.

"Hey, guess what?" He said as he posted it, a handsome smile on his face as he looked at her.

"What?"

"When we sneak in here, later," he pointed to a spot in front of them, glancing up as though to remember the area. "The moon is going to light all of this so beautifully. It'll look like your little fire balls."

"Will it really?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Well, the moon with differently light it," he told her surely. "And it'll be beautiful because that's where I'm going to make love to you."

Hermione pressed her face into him as he drew his arm back over her shoulders. "Thank you for not saying fuck, at least."

"Well, I figured you knew what would really go down," he laughed. "But, since you've ruined it-"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading ❤️
> 
> I'm new to writing this pairing but I think they're the sweetest. If you enjoyed this, please join me on my new tumblr [honeyweeds](https://honeyweeds.tumblr.com). Drop me a line letting me know you read Playing in the Flames and I'll write you a mini Regulmione moment (or anything you request!).


End file.
